Exchanging Roles
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: Raven is pulling a heist at Jump City Museum, and not all goes as planned with the unexpected arrival of a certain theif. While the thief acts as the cause to her problem, he also happens to be the solution.


**This is a sort of sequel to Happy New Years! but not really.  
><strong>

From the start of her days as a hero Raven had noticed the odd unsuitability her powers acquired in a specific area of uptown Jump. It had nothing to do with lack of control, she knew, her emotions were always in perfect order. No, it was something else, she was sure. It hadn't been until last week the young sorceress had stumbled upon the answer. She had been researching Azarath's history and had come across the mentioning of an artifact that, utilized correctly, could control any magic, light or dark. Looking into it further she realized the lost artifact was, in fact, now in Jump City Museum.

The demoness knew the matter needed to be taken care of quietly. Raven realized she could not go to Robin with the matter, even if he did understand the seriousness of the situation. He would insist upon going to the keeper of the museum's artifacts and explain, before asking for the item. This was Jump City, and news traveled fast, often to the wrong ears, and this object couldn't be left in Jump City's museum, of all places. Which is what would happen if Robin went about his method, at least, until some daring villain decided to test the rumor.

Which was why Raven was now crawling through the small, cramped vent in the museum at 11:45 at night instead of celebrating Johnny Rancid's difficult capture at the pizza place the Titans frequently dinned at. She'd given the excuse of not feeling well, and having decided to stay at the tower. Robin had offered to stay but she'd quickly shooed him off with the rest. As for crawling through this vile vent; the closer she got to the artifact, the more unstable Raven's powers became. So she'd had to fix a potion that would subdue her powers for the remainder of the night, lest she sound an alarm with an unintended burst of power.

After a few more twists and turns she reached a covered opening, which was quickly unscrewed with a pocket knife she'd brought along. Raven then stealthily dropped to the floor, landing with catlike grace. Glancing around cautiously she found the correct hallway and sprinted quietly in that direction, careful to jump or duck over any motion sensors. In a matter of seconds she was in the Unknown Artifacts exhibit. She glanced from one item to the other until her eyes came to rest on a specific piece. It was a silver mirror, much like her own. Around the edge of the reflective glass-like material, opals, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and topaz jewels glistened harmoniously.

Drawing nearer she stepped over the crimson velvet rope that kept viewers away from the priceless object. The mirror sat near the center of the room on a ebony stand, covered with a protective glass. Without even touching the piece Raven could feel magic flowing from her chakra stone into the seemingly harmless mirror. Again she pulled out the pocket knife, and prepared to shatter the glass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A cool and collected voice warned from over her shoulder, and even through the voice modifier she could hear the note of curiosity in the interfering mans voice. The unexpected presence took her by surprise, causing her to involuntarily jerk her arm forward, thus, smashing the glass into countless fragments. The alarms began to blare, signaling the intrusion. Red X gave a sigh, not sounding the least bit worried or put off by the sudden occurrence.

"Sunshine, I know you don't like me, but I was saying that for your own good." He commented, and she could clearly hear his teasing tone, indicating he very well knew it was not her intention to do so. Putting aside her growing irritation for a rushed moment she turned her attention to more pressing matters, carefully picking up the mirror through the shattered pieces, making sure she left no prints and didn't accidentally cut herself on the sharp glass edges that hadn't been knocked away.

X let out a long, low whistle, voicing his surprise,

"Never thought I'd see the day, outclassed by a hero." He mused. "Well, I wouldn't have triggered the alarm..." He added as an after thought. Raven gave a sharp glare, but quickly composed herself, instead opting to raise an eyebrow as she tucked the mirror safely away in a small black bag she'd brought for the occasion.

"Then why is it you continuously get caught?" She mocked, while thinking of what she should do from here. Leaving would be her best option, but she couldn't go the way she'd come, it left her too vulnerable to any attack Red X might attempt. Not to mention he knew she'd been here, and also knew she had stolen the mirror, she certainty didn't expect him would keep his mouth shut. Raven was starting to regret taking the potion, hectic powers or not, she'd tripped the alarm and now she was unable to escape.

"Robin hasn't won yet. Now, if you plan on not drawing attention to the fact you were here, wouldn't it be best to get going, Bluebird?" The black clad thief questioned, voicing Raven's unspoken thoughts. She looked to the only exit, the hallway she'd come through, leading to the main entrance. Unhappily the demoness settled for gliding on soft feet towards the single exit at her disposal, only to freeze at the sound of pounding feet and Robin's commanding voice,

"This way guys! I hear someone down this way!" Apparently having disregarded his usual method of stealth and sneak attacks. Raven took a fearful step back – only to collide into Red X's solid, well toned chest. Quickly she attempted to take a step forward, but was stopped as X coiled his arms around her waist, and leaning in whispered into her ear,

"The first step to being a good thief, Bluebird, always have a plan B." And with that the room disappeared.

Raven felt unsteady, and her stomach seemed half-ready to loose its lunch. Cautiously opening her eyes she glanced about her, she no longer heard Robin's shouts, or felt Red X behind her, nor did she see the museums walls and floors. Still, she hadn't expected, when she opened her eyes, to find herself perched precariously on a large limb in a – she looked down – utterly _giant_ tree. Glancing around Raven saw she was surrounded by trees, and a ways away she could make out the lights of Jump City. She was confused, though, how had she gotten here? She couldn't use her powers for at least the next eight hours, so there was no way _she'd_ done it. Her answer came as she realized something hung around her waist.

Red X's belt. Raven had Red X's belt hanging very loosely around her waist, and along with it most of his gear. Why would he do that? Raven wondered, he gave her his belt, along with most of his weapons, and helped her avoid a confrontation with Robin and the rest of the Titans, which surely would have lead to disaster. In short, he had helped her escape, she figured someone like Red X, or any villain, for that matter, would have cherished the opportunity to see such a confrontation. She recalled his parting words,

_'...always have a plan B.'_ He'd said, well he must have had one then, if he was willing to sacrifice his transportation and any chance of winning a clean fight. Although, a lot of damage could be pulled of with a pair of fists, Raven had seen this demonstrated in Robin's vigorous workouts. X had already proven himself superior with his cunning, Raven guessed it was time to reinforce the fact with his hand to hand combat skills. This however did not help her at all, while she had been saved, it was only from one problem. Now she had the problem of figuring a way down from this tree, not to mention she had no idea how on earth to work the belt she found herself completely unable to remove from her waist. Raven cursed her bad luck.

Gazing at the mirror in hand she figured, at least her goal had been accomplished, she had the mirror. But what good was actually _having_ it when she actually needed the use of her powers, she wondered, although she'd also made bad timing with the potion as well. There was no telling what would happen to her powers when she actually had the dangerous artifact in hand and her powers returned. While it was only said to control magic, it was obvious it also hindered one's power drastically. Any number of things could happen, possibly leading her to her death, or something close enough. There would have been no problem if that insolent thief hadn't intervened.

She still would have set off the alarm, but he wouldn't have been kept her there long enough for the rest of her friends to arrive to the scene, she would have been long gone. Raven, however, couldn't help but to feel ever so slightly grateful to Red X. He may have put her into the situation, but he'd also gotten her out without anything being revealed to the other Titans. As far as she knew. For all Raven knew, she realized, he could be ranting away about the scene he'd stepped in on; how their friend and comrade was sneaking around going against the very morals they lived by.

"Miss me?" Again, she started at the sound of his voice, lurching forward, and preparing herself for a long fall to come. Instead she felt his arms circle her waist, and pull her close.

"Now, now, Sunshine. I didn't go through all this trouble just to have you go falling out of a tree." He berated. 'Reflexively' Raven lashed out with her curled fist and nailed him in the face with a back fist. Laughing good-heartily, as if he didn't mind in the slightest, he jumped back, and she spun quickly to see him land on a branch a few feet away, looking as at ease as ever, belt now in hand. Removing the only hand balancing him on the branch he rapped his mask, commenting,

"Better luck next time." Before securing his belt back in place, then sprawling out on the tree limb, one foot splayed out on the branch while the other hung over the side lazily. Crossing his arms leisurely he turned and studied her silently for a while. Calm and cold she held his gaze, until finally he let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, placing his arms behind his head as he leaned against the sturdy wooden trunk.

"You must be after my own heart, Sunshine, what other reason could you have for thievery?" His jib prompting her to give a decent explanation as to why a Teen Titan of all people, was trying to steal from a museum, a secret she would surely not reveal.

"Don't be absurd, and my motives are no business of yours." Came the sorceress's harsh reply. In retaliation the masked figure let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh, Sunshine, but it is, the mirror _is_ in my possession as of now." He replied, and pulled the mirror from behind his back. She gazed from him to the mirror in bewilderment, before glancing at the bag that held the ancient mirror, the bag hung limp around her waist, the mirror gone. _Never again_ would she _ever_ suppress her powers, it left her weak, unable, and clearly unobservant. To not notice the mirror being pulled from her being, it should be impossible! Although as she considered her fierce emotions, she had reason to be glad she'd dulled her powers.

Jerking up she leaped from the tree, toward him, intent on retreating the mirror immediately, less he take off with it. Unfortunately she had underestimated the distance between the trees. Instead of catching hold of the branch or trunk as she'd planned, she just barely caught Red X's arm, and pulled him over with her as she went plummeting for the forest floor. Grabbing hold of the mirror she kicked him in the gut, a low blow, but the talented thief released the mirror and once again it was in her possesion.

Grabbing hold of her X reached out for a branch, grasping it, and pushing them toward another, slowing their momentum until they reached the ground with a thump. As they came to a halt Red X rather unceremoniously dropped Raven to the ground, leaving her to gather herself alone. Releasing a sigh X turned to Raven, looking for once some-what serious. He tisked,

"If it's really that important, keep it, just don't go getting all suicidal on me, Bluebird." She studied it a moment, wondering idly if she'd worried him with her brash actions. Nodding she agreed, and opening her mouth she spoke without thinking,

"It's Azarathean, it can control magic, my magic, it's been disrupting my magic flow." Immediately she regretted telling him this, cursing and kicking herself mentally, what had she just told herself? X seemed unaffected by this knew found information, taking it in stride and nodding his head, understanding. He let out a 'sorrowful' sigh.

"To bad, you might've made an adequate partner in crime." All previous signs of seriousness vanished and he was again his cocky, arrogant self. Raven found herself curious however, and decided she might as well ask,

"Why did you help me? You gave me your belt so Robin and the others wouldn't realize what I was doing." He chuckled, and replied,

"There can only be one bad guy, so I decided I should give heroism a go." She swore she could feel him wink cheekily at her before continuing, "Besides, like I said before, you are my favorite Titan." That said he disappeared before she could form a reply, belt and all, gone with the wind. Staring for a second were he had been she quietly replied,

"Thank you." Some ways away she heard him reply,

"No prob, Sunshine, next time just don't set off the alarm and you're good to go."

She scowled; arrogant, no good thief.


End file.
